


Driving Me Wild

by WingsofGold



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chris and Victor are best friends, Dirty Dancing, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Oral Sex, Post ep. 10, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Rimming, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Threesome, Yuuri got dat booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofGold/pseuds/WingsofGold
Summary: Victor and Chris catch Yuuri dancing erotically to some Nicki Minaj. None of them have self-control, even right before the Grand Prix Final.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to post my first AO3 fic than for it to be a gift? This is my Secret Santa present for the wonderful DancingWithBlades on our YOI discord server. You wanted sin, so you got sin. Enjoy, babe!

Yuuri had always known that Victor and Chris were inseparable.

Yuuri couldn’t even count the amount of inside jokes between his fiancé and the Swiss man; it was almost like the two had telepathic powers. He had seen those poolside pictures of Victor and Chris; they always had so much fun just goofing off with each other. It was easy to tell that Victor was immensely comfortable in front of his best friend.

The two practically do everything together when they’re in the same country for competitions. If only he had a drink for every time the duo broke out into obnoxiously singing at the top of their lungs when they weren’t supposed to.

(Scratch that, no alcohol for him. Bad idea.)

Chris and Victor both had a massive weakness for Beyoncé; if one her songs came on, the two would immediately stop what they were doing to spontaneously make up slutty choreography and sing as loud as they could. Yuuri respected their interests, of course, but after the hundredth loop of “Partition”, enough was enough.

It was the evening after the skaters had dinner together, two days before the Grand Prix Final. Yuuri, determined to get plenty of rest after the incident during the Cup of China, had fallen asleep again. When he woke up at around 9:00, he couldn’t find Victor anywhere. Looking over to the nightstand to grab his phone, he noticed a sticky note lazily stuck to the corner, as if the person that placed it there was in a hurry.

The sticky note read:

> I’ll be back soon. Went to the bar with Chris, didn’t want to disturb you. We should be back around 11, no later than midnight. Sleep well, baby.

It was signed by Victor at the bottom, with a heart next to his name.

This was good. Yuuri had plenty of time to himself.

During competition season, Yuuri always tended to work out even more than normal; it helped prevent him from feeling anxious during competitions, since it made him feel more prepared.

Yuuri’s favorite form of exercise, other than skating, was dancing. He loved the freedom of twirling and gliding in Minako’s studio without being limited by his skates; he could move in whatever way he wanted to. He would typically make up some choreography to fun songs and dance until his body hurt to get rid of some of his nerves. Tonight, however, he was feeling sexy; he had a very special song to dance to.

Unbeknownst to Chris or his fiancé, he enjoyed some Beyoncé as well.

Dressed in nothing but tight, black boxer briefs and a light blue button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone, Yuuri moved away from his Bluetooth speaker, sweating from spending the last half-hour dancing. He smiled when he heard the first note of “Feeling Myself”, already getting in the mood.

Just a year ago, he would never even consider dancing to a song as raunchy as this one, even when he was completely by himself. Now, thanks to Victor teaching him about his Eros, he was much more comfortable with himself, and he knew that he could be dangerously sexy when he danced.

When the song started, Yuuri started sensually rolling his hips. Once the beat dropped, he dropped down and snapped back up, seductively dragging his hands up his body. He sharply turned to face away from the door, popping his back with a smug grin. He forgot how much fun it was to dance like this, to feel sexy for himself. It would take a bit more time until he showed this side of himself to Victor, though; his confidence just wasn’t there yet.

He continued to dance, faced away from the door, completely unaware of the world around him. He was so focused on huskily rapping the song that he completely missed Victor and Chris standing in front the wide-open door, mouths agape and eyes wide.

Yuuri rolled his hips slowly and dragged his hands down over his hips and onto his ass, fondling both of his cheeks tauntingly. He knew that he gained weight easily, but if there was one thing he was proud of, it was his ass; it wasn’t too big, but it was thick, and by God did Victor love his butt.

When Yuuri smacked his plump ass with a firm hand, that was the end of Victor.

Victor audibly gasped, far too turned on to remember that he wasn’t supposed to blow his cover. Yuuri’s eyes shot open and he flung around to face the door. There was his fiancé, looking to be five seconds away from throwing Yuuri on the bed and fucking him into the mattress, and there was Chris, eyes wide and grinning suggestively, clearly turned on from Yuuri’s display.

Yuuri screeched and made a mad dash toward his speaker, fingers frantically fumbling over the pause button. Face flushed from fatigue and mortification, he ran for the bathroom once he turned the music off, hoping to escape the situation and to save himself from dying of embarrassment.

Chris and Victor weren’t having that.

Before Yuuri got to the bathroom door, Victor caught up to him, grabbed his arm, and turned him around to face him.

“Yuuri… Why are you running away?” Victor purred with a smile, lust clouding his aquamarine eyes.

They may have been engaged, but Yuuri was so mortified that he couldn’t possibly meet his fiancé’s stare, especially since Chris was there.

“I… I… V- _Victor_ …” he disbelievingly muttered. “Why are you here— you weren’t supposed to be back until 11!”

Victor shrugged coyly, “The bar was pretty boring, everyone was way too stiff. If only you were there, you would’ve definitely loosened everyone up, wouldn’t he, Chris?”

Chris sauntered up to where the engaged couple was, meeting Victor’s suggestive gaze with a saucy grin.

“Oh, yes he would.” The Swiss man moved behind Yuuri and closed the bathroom door behind him; this seductive little minx wasn’t getting away from him this time, not after last year’s banquet.

Victor hummed, gently but firmly pushing him against the closed door with predatory eyes, hands resting on his chest. Chris moved in right next to Victor, crowding in around Yuuri.

“Say, Yuuri. How would you feel about a threesome?”

Yuuri was taken aback.

“Victor, are you drunk?” he asked dumbfoundedly, pressing a sweaty hand against Victor’s forehead. “There’s no way that you just asked me that. I thought that we agreed on no getting drunk before the Final!”

Victor chuckled, lightly swatting Yuuri’s hand away. “Don’t worry, _kotyonok,_ I haven’t had much to drink. Come on, _Yuu~ri._ I know we haven’t ever discussed this, but I think that it could be an amazing experience.”

Yuuri, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, was already starting to become interested.

Victor looked over at Chris, who looked eager to finally get a chance to get his hands on Yuuri. Victor knew that he wanted this as much as he did. “It wouldn’t mean anything; Chris is only a friend, and he will stay a friend. But I think we could all have some fun after that performance you gave us. Just imagine it: both of us all around you—on you, in you— driving you to surrender to ecstasy. Doesn’t that sound good, _lyubov moya?_ ”

Yuuri shuddered, getting way more excited than he knew he should have. He was starting to get turned on, and there was no hiding it when he was standing in nothing but a button-up and his undies. He started thinking about his Eros, about getting to take whatever he wanted from these two gorgeous men. He knew how much he affected them with his dancing, and despite his previous embarrassment, he wanted to dance for them again. He wanted to rile them up, drive them both crazy, and launch them into cloud nine.

He couldn’t resist.

He stared straight into Victor’s eyes and smiled. “Why don’t I _show_ you how good that sounds?”

Yuuri teasingly dragged his hand down Victor’s chest and strolled back over to the speaker on the counter, intentionally swaying his hips as he walked. He pressed play, turned to the two men, and winked. He wandered back over to the bathroom door and grabbed Victor’s tie, pulling him to their makeshift King-sized bed and firmly pushing him onto it. He quickly crawled on top of the Russian and pinned his hands above his head, rendering Victor helpless. Victor laid still, not expecting his fiancé to turn the tables and take the lead that fast. He wasn’t shocked, though; Yuuri was all about surprises.

Yuuri leaned down to kiss the Russian skater, wasting no time to deepen the kiss and unbutton Victor’s shirt. Victor happily responded, intensely kissing back and combing his fingers through the Japanese skater’s hair. When the last button was undone, Yuuri yanked off Victor’s shirt and haphazardly threw it on the floor, too turned on to care about cleanliness. He latched onto Victor’s soft, pink nipple with his mouth, sucking on it gently while rubbing the other. He knew good and well that his fiancé’s nipples were sensitive, and he was definitely going to take advantage of that. 

“Y-Yuuri, wow, aren’t you eager,” Victor huffed. He knew that Yuuri would agree in the end, but he didn’t think that Yuuri would become this dominant.

Chris, growing tired of just watching, snuck behind Yuuri and hungrily grabbed his ass . Yuuri jumped at the unexpected touch.

“You weren’t forgetting about me, were you, Yuuri?” he purred, smacking Yuuri’s ass several times and then rubbing it. “Because I would have to punish you if you were.”

Yuuri turned back to smile haughtily at Chris, ignoring Victor’s desperate whine when the attention was taken off of him.

“Of course I didn’t forget you. How can I forget someone who's so eager for me? I know you love this ass; you couldn’t get your hands off it at the Cup of China. Feel free to punish this greedy ass, however you want.”

Chris’ breath hitched in excitement. He got on his knees on the floor, leveling with Yuuri’s behind that was waving eagerly in the air.

“Is that right? Well I guess you won’t mind when I do this.”

Chris yanked down Yuuri’s boxer-briefs with furtive urgency, throwing them on the floor on top of Victor’s shirt and diving his face straight into Yuuri’s ass, licking like a starved animal.

“F-fuck, Chris. Yeah— oh shit — that’s good,” Yuuri moaned, doing his best to give his attention back to Victor, who was impatiently canting his clothed hips against Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri gave a breathy laugh, “What’s wrong, _Vitya?_ Is there, a-ah, something you need?” Yuuri rubbed his hand against Victor’s crotch mischievously.

“ _Yuu~ri_ , ah, come on, _please_. I want your mouth on my cock. I need it so bad,” Victor moaned, already unable to handle the teasing.

“Mmm…God...Whatever you want, baby,” Yuuri cooed, slowly unbuttoning Victor’s black dress pants. Victor swiftly lifted his hips to let Yuuri take off his pants, followed by his underwear.

When Yuuri finally wrapped his full lips around his cock, Victor nearly screamed with relief. He bobbed his head up and down Victor’s dick, groaning around it because of the stimulation he was getting from Chris eating him out.

“So good, _malysh_. Your mouth feels amazing,” Victor panted, resting his hands in Yuuri’s hair, slightly tugging on it.

Chris wiggled his tongue into Yuuri’s hole and started thrusting eagerly, squeezing the luscious cheeks that he couldn’t get enough of. Yuuri whimpered, melting from Chris’ talented tongue. He pushed his thoughts away from the tongue in his ass to continue to blow Victor, wanting to make his fiancé helpless under him.

Before it got to be too late, Yuuri popped off Victor’s cock and moved away from Chris’ tongue. Victor groaned, clearly annoyed that Yuuri stopped before he got to come.

Yuuri shook his head, “Nope, you two don’t get to come yet. Not until I completely have my way with you.”

Yuuri pulled Chris up from his knees and onto the bed, pushing him down right next to a debauched and frustrated Victor. While he was rimming Yuuri, Chris had already taken off all of his clothes, hard and ready for Yuuri to have his way with him.

Yuuri shoved three fingers into Victor’s mouth, smiling when his fiancé got the idea and sucked on them enthusiastically, looking up at Yuuri through his bangs. Yuuri shuddered at the image and pulled his fingers away, turning around to face away from the duo and moving his fingers to his ass.

“You two are not allowed to touch me or yourselves. All you’re allowed to do is watch. And trust me, if you touch, I’ll know.”

Yuuri pressed his index finger inside of himself, scandalously bent over with his ass waving right in front of the skaters. One finger became two, two became three, and Victor and Chris were about to die from the sexual torture. They couldn’t do anything but watch this sexy Japanese man fuck himself in front of them, ass jiggling and hole fluttering around his fingers. But eventually, finally, Yuuri turned around and moved onto Chris’ lap, grinding over his dick.

“You better be clean, Giacometti, because I don’t feel like using any condoms tonight,” he growled into the Swiss man’s ear.

Chris grunted, “Don’t worry, honey, I’m clean. Now get on my dick, come on.”

Yuuri would have scolded him for his audacity, but he was so horny that he couldn’t even bring himself to care anymore. He positioned himself over Chris’ thick cock and slid down, moaning as he was finally filled up. Chris went to grab the black-haired man’s hips, but Yuuri immediately slapped them away, pinning Chris’ hands against the mattress and bouncing up and down on his dick.

“I’m in control tonight, remember that. That goes for you, too, _Vitya_. Now come on baby, my cock wants some attention.”

Victor sat up and wrapped his mouth around Yuuri’s penis, almost choking himself from his enthusiasm. Yuuri moaned, moving his hips back and forth between Victor’s mouth and Chris dick. He may have been the one in control, but he couldn’t help but get lost in the pleasure—it was so much.

“Sweetheart, you’re so fucking tight. Ugh, God, you feel so damn good.” Chris moaned. Yuuri rolled his hips, reveling in the feeling of Chris’ cock hitting every angle. He whined, continuing to bounce on his dick with as much vigor he could muster.

All of the sudden, Chris’ cock nailed his prostate, making him scream. The pleasure was so mind-blowing that he could hardly keep up anymore.

“Chris… _Chris!_ Mmm, oh God, go ahead, fuck me hard.”

Chris didn’t need to be told twice.

He grabbed Yuuri’s hips with carnal brutality and thrusted into his prostate at an alarming speed, making the Japanese skater unable to anything but scream and hold on for the ride.

Victor kept on sucking Yuuri’s cock, jacking himself off furiously. He knew that watching his best friend fucking his fiancé was inevitably going to be hot, but he never expected this. This would be his new masturbation material for years, no doubt about it.

“Ugh, I-oh, fuck, Victor! Chris! God you’re both incredible! I’m gonna come, shit, I’m gonna come!” Yuuri yelled.

Chris only fucked Yuuri harder, driving him to the brink of insanity and grinning when Yuuri screamed out his release and came into Victor’s waiting mouth. Soon after, the Swiss man came inside of the skater with a groan, still holding onto his hips with a death grip.

After calming down for a few seconds, Yuuri pulled himself off of Chris’ dick and put his mouth back on Victor’s cock, running his tongue across the tip slowly.

“Yuuri, please, just let me come. _Please,_ ” Victor whined.

Yuuri grinned devilishly around his cock and bobbed his head up and down. He released his dick from his mouth momentarily to spit onto his fingers before going straight back to sucking Victor off. He snuck his hand behind the Russian and rubbed at his quivering hole before pushing a finger inside, going straight for his prostate and savoring Victor’s moans. 

Yuuri hadn’t even made it to three fingers when Victor came inside his mouth, a soundless scream erupting from his throat. Chris, a true voyeur at heart, enjoyed watching every second of it. After the three skaters came down from their highs, Victor was the one to break the ice.

“We should definitely do this again.”

Chris snorted, “Even though you two are engaged and I have a boyfriend?”

“Well, you said that your boyfriend was fine with this, so maybe you should invite him next time?” Victor suggested. Yuuri groaned at the thought; he could barely handle having a threesome, so how could he possibly handle something more? Yet, he found himself being on-board with the idea.

“Yeah, bring him, Chris. Who knows, maybe my audience can get even bigger."

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a kudos or give me a comment if you liked it! Do it for Chris' bright blue butt, you know you want to. Or Yuuri's butt. Or just do it for ALL of the butts.


End file.
